Beyond Distruction
by SoulessRain-eye
Summary: sasuke is saved at the expence of half the konoha's people being dead. Sakura severly injured has made a pact with the akatsuki and is not willing to go back on her word with them. Naruto is worried sakura is not healthy enough to continue on with the pac
1. fires wrath

(Kirlian)Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did im pretty sure none of you people would be reading this right now.

Ash and Flames took over the sky and earth in a mass of battle. Trees no longer existed for use of cool shade but as hot torches lighting more on their way around the Konoha. The village itself was far beyond destroyed. The echoes of the first death still rang close to every person's ear and the eerie sound of death began to plague the village battle field.

Inside the fiery inferno houses lay in ruin and memories lost to the flames and blood shed. People from old to infant lay dead on the ground. Ninja ran around battling and destroying everything all in the name of protection or destruction. Babies cried as they clinged to their mother's blood soaked bodies trying to wake them up, limbs scattered across the village. Ninja dashed around not taking notice to the horrors around them. But not Sakura, she watched the horror with confident and yet sad eyes. She had spent the last two days of battle bringing out the dead and injured. After all she was a medical ninja and it was her duty to save lives...not take them…not yet. Sakura rested in her spot at the edge of the safe camp outside the village watching everything. She had received many burns that had damaged her skin but nothing too permanent. Most the ninja where badly injured….Sakura looked back at the cot she sat by.

The ninja Ino lay next to her and one bed over Hinata sat eating what she could off a small plate. Sakura sighed and got up. Hinata then looked up at her with a worried look. Silence passed then a nod of understanding. That's all there seemed to be these past few days. Silence and whispers. Sakura went to a tree that seemed to be still in use to shade and sat under it as a post. It was her responsibility so keep an eye out for the enemy though she was sure the others had them pretty locked in the hell hole.

Who was the enemy that lay waste to the Konoha? Orochimaru of course…but this time it would be a lot harder to beat him. Word had spread from the village hidden in the sand that Orochimaru had taken the vessel he had tried so hard to obtain. That Naruto and Sakura had spent the last four years trying to rescue and bring back to his senses. The one person Sakura still held deep eternal feelings for…Sasuke Uchiha.

It had happened a month ago. Temari had returned in sorrow to the village. Everyone being happy that they had finally finished the last mission in victory had no idea that her news would bring down the Konoha almost literally. Sakura looked back at that moment.

Shikamaru sat in a chair play a game of cards with Naruto at the table. Both playing foul moves as Sakura walked in leading Temari in. She smiled at Temari who hadn't smiled the whole time. But Temari was more focused on other things and ran to Shikamaru then whispered something in his ear. Tears almost seemed to flood out of the strong noble girl's heart as Shikamaru dropped his cards. They yelled for a moment at each other as Naruto stood up in confusion. Sakura looked up also quite bewildered at the site of shock and tears. Suddenly Shikamaru shoved his way past Sakura at the door and Temari followed. Sakura and Naruto only glanced at each other before running out the door to follow them. Tsunade let the stressed four into her office almost unwillingly. She gave a drunken smile as Shikamaru asked her to sit down. Everyone seemed to be in her office that moment. Shikamaru respoke Temari's words in almost a shout and not without a few chokes of his own.

The others only watched in silence. Tsunade stood up.

"So it's been three years" Tsunade whispered.

Sakura and Naruto who didn't know what Shikamaru had been yelling about in the first place now knew…the image in there head immediately angered them. Sakuras heart almost tore in two. But Tsunade and she had a deep dark secret. Naruto the only other person to even partially know the dark plan bit his lip and chocked back a yell. Tsunade gave a stern look to the depressed looking Sakura and then to a terrified looking Naruto.

Tsunade then spoke again, words never to be forgotten for it would change the face of the Konoha forever.

"act as if nothing has happened…expect the worst and when I hereby declare the Konoha at a state of panic…..I will authorize the using of unauthorized jutsus….go now and prepare…I expect Orochimaru to arrive in less the 48 hours…Temari couldn't have been to far ahead."

Fortunately Orochimaru did not arrive within two days. This gave Sakura time…she left the village the day right after the announcement with Tsunade, Neji, and Temari. Neji was the only ANBU of the group and though Naruto had the fighting ability of the Anbu he had been so busy with missions he hadn't had time to take the exams. They had luckily returned two days before the attack with a promise of in the success of the Konoha ninja.

The great plan was unfolding. Sakura knew it….all the ninja knew it….Sakura then looked into the fire and glared as she saw Neji fly over the top of a roof near by. He was speeding through the air as if he had just been punched by a sledge hammer. Sakura raced to catch him her memories being interrupted. She caught him and fell to the floor…at least she had caught him. She looked up at the now flaming tree. She turned around and yelled to a near by medic.

"MOVE THE CAMP BACK NOW….EVACUATE, THE BATTLE IS DRAWING CLOSER!!!!"

The medic could only nod but it seemed she was too afraid. She was one of Sakuras apprentices and Sakura had no time to get her to move. Suddenly Neji got up and glared whipping the crimson liquid from his lip. Sakura turned and ran to the girl stopping in her tracks to look back. Neji looked at her with a grin and jumped back. Sakura then continued to yell at the girl who then left to evacuate. As for Sakura, she was headed into hell with a batch of kunai and her courage as her guides. Sakura hoped she had enough of both to last her through the rest of the battle.

Naruto adjusted his head band as he ran towards the remains of his apartment. He could find spare kunai and scrolls in there for use. The house was mostly burnt up but he knew that his box of ninja tools was probably safe. Crashing in a roll through his window she raced towards the box finding it in under five seconds. More of Orochimaru's laggies would arrive soon, and it already seemed as if he and Kakashi had killed a thousand. Naruto clutched the deep wound at his side and opened the box. Stashing the kunai into his pocket and any open area that could be used he then began to write jutsus on scrolls so he wouldn't be totally in for it if he ran out of kunai and shuriken.

The glass had only added to his mass supply of cuts but after two days his normal chakra supply was deeply run out and those cuts would look a whole lot better if they somehow transformed into usable weapons or chakra. Naruto took his one minute to rest. His side was bleeding and he had no time to deal with it if he went out. He watched as flames slowly began to take over his house. He stood up and tore off a piece of his sheets from his bed and tied it around his wound.

"Damn!" Naruto grunted as the wound began to sting.

She then turned to leave out the window once more. But a small needle flew past his head. Naruto's eyes followed it towards the other wall as he gasped.

"Shit!"

The needle hit the other wall and the house combusted. Smoke and fire rose in a pillar into the air smoke followed it just as high. Sakura gasped as she entered the fiery inferno. Standing on a roof top she watched as the pillar of fire sent a gust of ash polluted wind towards her. She covered her eyes and head and ducked behind the roof as it came towards her. She then got up and whipped her face as she jumped to the ground. Running along the stone street no matter what way she looked she found fire and smoke. Rock lee raced over to her and gave her a stern look.

"What the news Lee?!" Sakura yelled over the crackling of flames.

"Naruto was in the blast…it was his house, most of the ninja have retreated to conserve chakra….we all are over worked and most of us cant hold out…Sakura you have to get out of here! You'll die…" Lee pleaded.

"Any word on there where about of Orochimaru or Kabuto…those are the two you guys have to worry about. The rest leave to the Anbu."

"No but Neji was seen battling Kabuto an hour ago…they started to head in the direction of the camps…but Neji is fighting a new opponent…so both Orochimaru and Kabuto are missing. Meanwhile doesn't worry about it….ill help you get the remaining injured out and then you must rest and help keep the injured to recuperate."

"Im sorry lee….get the injured out! Im going in!" Sakura yelled at last and then jumped into the smoke.

Lee made an attempt to follow her but stood in his spot. He wanted Sakura to be safe, and this was no place for someone like her. He ran out and decided he too was too injured and in lack of his natural "punch" so he would make a few rounds to get the remaining injured and recuperate. Lee turned too look up at the flames a sad and angered expression took over his face. No one knew how was injured or who was even dead anymore…everything was in chaos and it seemed to Lee….only hope would guide them from here on out. Thank god he had a lot of it.

Naruto coughed as he opened his eyes. How long had he been passed out for. He felt stronger…a lot. Was the Kyuubi giving him strength? Obviously the fox inside thought it wasn't time to use it because it had only been enough to let Naruto have the energy to keep fighting...or in this matter get himself out. All around him the fire and ash swirled and blazed high like an oven. Naruto desperately tried to budge the concrete slap smashing his legs to the wood below him. She squirmed and writhed in pain as the wood cut deep into his legs. He didn't want to call out though for fear and enemy find him and take him in his trapped position. He hoped especially Sasuke…or Orochimaru wouldn't show up. That would be awful.

Kakashi and Anko suddenly arrived in the fire. Anko immediately set to work smashing the wood and concrete. Kakashi helped Naruto up and looked around. Naruto stood up but crashed again. His blood spilled over the concrete as a huge peg of wood stuck through his leg. Naruto gripped it as Kakashi glared. There was no time. Here came the last few of Orochimaru's laggies. Kakashi jumped up to lead them away as Anko looked over the would. Her face was badly burnt and scrapped. Her arms and legs were also in no better condition. She looked at it then went to place her hands over the wound. Naruto shoved it away.

"No…ill get it out…" Naruto shouted over the flames and other horrifying sounds.

"You're kidding me you'll die of blood loss!" She shouted back stubbornly.

"I can heal it don't worry save your chakra and get the wounded out…your about ready to die yourself."

"Naruto let me!"

"No….Its almost time..."

"For what, what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out…now go!" Naruto grinned as Anko gave him a bewildered look and jumped off into the flames to distract the on coming sound ninja.

Naruto had no choice but to wait and pray Sakura got to him safely. The time was approaching so fast it mad him almost too nervous to carry out this plan. Her looked at his leg and began to break the wood just enough to move. He wouldn't pull it out until he had something to wrap it up. Through the flames he heard a voice and he jumped on one leg to the wall. Sakura came jumping in. Blasting a slab of concrete with one punch. She then swiftly attended to Naruto's leg not letting him speak. Both where way to nervous.

Sakura looked at him healing his wound. Naruto grabbed her hand and pushed it away. She looked up.

"But-…" Sakura whispered

"If you don't conserve it the plan wont work…helps me up and let's gets out of this fire!" He said confidently.

"Right!"

Sakura got to her feet and took Naruto's arm gently and slung it over her shoulders. Grabbing it with her right hand she placed a hand around his waist and helped him up. Her stood up and walked fine. They began to stagger out. Sakura thought the plan through.

Tsunade gave an awkward look at the symbols Sakura had drawn on the ground. The blood from her thumb and easily turned the grass red. Sakura continued the complex jutsus circle without looking at her sensei. She worked diligently and finally Tsunade gave in.

"Sakura what is this?" She asked

"It's _the circle"_ she replied.

"The circle?"

"Tsunade is it possible to remove a soul from a body"

"Yes by killing it…but if your talking in medical terms there a few jutsus you can combine to do so but there is no guarantee it will work. Most ends in both victim and doctor get their souls sucked out and die."

"Yes but it is possible….and what if you combined them with a reviving jutsus, the one that forcefully wakes people up even from commas…you know the knew one the sand village medics came up with."

"You mean the soul rise jutsus…that jutsu is meant for comma patients…but I must remind you Sakura that…don't tell me…"

"Yes I think I found the jutsu to counter Orochimaru"

"Oh? Explain…this to me"

Sakura smiled at her teacher and bent down back to her circle completing it and then turning to her sensei.

"I need your approval but before you say anything please hear me out…"

"Im listening"

"This circle is for the…"

"Soul expel jutsu I know…."

"Yes and I have combined it with another jutsu circle sorta like the Soul expel to add an extra punch. This itself would use about half my chakra supplies just to get the soul out and needs high concentration to remove the soul correctly without damaging it. You then extract the soul sorta backwards from the way Orochimaru put his in. Ill leave it to who ever is next to me to destroy the soul by forming a chakra barrier and crushing the soul within…I cant perform the second step until that's done….we probably need Neji's eyes to see the chakra flow around the spirit. Unfortunately I then precede to the next circle which confuses me still…I was hoping you could help me…See one the soul is gone the body is left but since Orochimaru doesn't kill his vessel because that in turn kills the body he leaves the soul locked inside. It my job to find the seal and unlock it…I figured out how but…" Sakura posed biting her lip.

Tsunade raised her brow. "You need the same type of chakra as the soul your trying to release isn't that right."

"right but…Orochimaru will be gone so there is no way for us to get it…and that means the body stays in a comma…."Sakura looked down cast at the ground.

"Itachi…" Tsunade whispered to herself.

"What?!" Sakura gasped.

Tsunade bent down to her student and smiled. She then patted her head lightly and grinned her normal smirk and stood up. Looking down on her 18 year old student she had to hand it to the pink hair kounichi.

"You've surpassed me Sakura…im very impressed you came up with this jutsu…but it will need a lot more training. Training I can only supervise…because it seems there is nothing more I can teach you." Tsunade placed her hands on her hips.

"You…really mean it." Sakura gazed at her teacher shocked to be called her equal…sure she had just come up with a very highly risky jutsu to counter Orochimaru's but she still had much she could learn from her sensei.

"Kakashi warned me you would pass me when you where ready…hm Sakura im amazed at the fact you came up with this…I mean I have always had a though about it but you fixed all the problems in the cycle…it seems we finally have a way…that might be able to save…Sasuke Uchiha."

"I hope so…" Sakura sighed sadly loosing confidence already.

Tsunade punched her shoulder lightly winking. "Hey kid, training begins tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp….don't be late."

Naruto's wound continued to slowly heal itself up but the blood also continued to flow out. Sakura struggled with his weight. The ash in the air was making it too hard to breathe and with the lack of oxygen they wouldn't make it to a safer and more aired out area. She turned to Naruto and gave him a reassuring smile as he continued to struggle.

Both continued staggering down along the road. Helping each other and looking for a way out. Naruto suddenly fell to one leg and growled at his legs condition. If only Sakura could use her chakra Naruto would be healed by now. Naruto gazed at her with a grin.

"Don't worry ill be up soon…lets just take a break."

"Naruto we have to get to an area with more fresh air…you'll die of carbon monoxide poisoning…"

"Eh im fine! My leg is almost better.. Look"

Naruto proceeded to lift his pant leg soaked with blood and show a now penny sized wound. Sakura sighed in relief but it wasn't over yet.

"CRASH!"

Sakura and Naruto turned to the path in front of them and gasped in shock to see Ankos body lying on the ground limp. She struggled to get up again but was only successful in turning her head. She looked up in anger behind Naruto and Sakura. The pair looked at her with an odd look then watched as she closed her eyes and then both whirled around.

The sun at first caught their gazes and suddenly Sakura was reminded of the time she had been to Orochimaru's hid out and the sun had glared her from seeing him just like this time. Naruto gasped and then his face turned to a growl. Sakura eyes almost began to water. Her legs couldn't move she was so nervous. Naruto took Sakuras shaking hand and clamped it tight as if a sign. Both then gave a glare in the direction of the person standing on top the burning roof. Anger and hate fled through their bodies in compulsions to kill so large both shook violently with rage. The ash and the flames made the scene almost to appropriate. Everything was forgotten as both the Konoha ninja stared at the man they once knew…to be Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura could only hold herself back at the site of his evil smirk that crossed the mans she loved face.

Author Note: well there is my first chapter of my new fic. This time there is going to be a hell of a lot more tragedy. This fic has a lot of death and hate in it but I promise it will turn up soon. Basically I had another fic sorta like this if anyone has read "Bleeding in my Heart" then you would know…well this one isn't so happy. I tried to plan this story so it went more with the actual manga series better. Hopefully it works.

Well here is some information to help you guys catch up. A list of what's up with the characters. Hope you like my updates heheh.:

Naruto: now near the level of his sensei Jiriya, he can beat the majority of the ninja in the village. He can currently control a 7 tail Kyuubi form but 8th is so hard he usually passes out in protection from full release of it. He has been training hard since the time-skip but no one knows exactly what he is learning.

Sakura Haruno: She has spent the last two years of training in perfecting her jutsu to counter Orochimaru's. Her true ability to wield chakra is unknown as of yet but she is obviously very strong and always prepared. She still harbors strong feelings for Sasuke and she will gladly give her life to bring him back. Her and Tsunade now work as a pare to perform the jutsu correctly. Sakura has matured a lot since Sasuke's departure but still has a hard time to keep from crying or jumping people with tears on sight.

Kakashi: he is pretty much the same…

Neji & Hinata: both get a long much better now and they don't fight anymore. Ever since the news reached them about Sasuke they have been working non stop to also contribute to the on coming fight. Neji's eyes can see chakra much better the Hinata's but Hinata has also come up with a jutsu to counter and dissolve chakra. Unfortunately for the good portion of this fic she is injured or to busy helping out to be in. Neji himself has great power and Sakuras ahs taken to relying on him for a number of things. Though he bares no feelings for her they have become much better friends.

Kiba & Akamaru, choji, Ino, & Shikamaru: Kiba and Akamaru are much stronger and returned to a village in flames. The immediately set into battle and their were about in the fight are unknown. Choji is dead from previase experiences with the Akatsuki; Ino is now an ANBU ninja op and certainly proves her worth. Sakura and her still don't exactly get along but Ino makes it apparent that she bares no real feeling towards Sasuke anymore. Shikamaru is one end of an alliance with the Sand village through his intimate relationship with Temari. Both are highly skilled ninja and Temari's connection to the sand help the Konoha to receive information vital to them. Its thanks to Temari they knew Orochimaru had Sasuke's body.

Kankuro & Gaara: Kankuro won't be seen much in this fic but he is very very very strong now and his brother Gaara being the Kazekage helps to maintain a relationship with the Konoha. Gaara is still depted to Naruto for his life and seems to be willing to help the Konoha as much as needed. He has brought the sand village back on its feet. (p.s. he used to Konoha as his inspiration to help the village out…but you didn't hear that from me . )

Jiriya: he is off somewhere being a pervert…sorry but he won't come in for a while.

Tsunade: Still the Hokage, she is now Sakura's sort of partner and now considers them equals in their strengths. Both find each others company very pleasing and look out for the other as if close sisters or a mother and daughter relationship.

Oroichimaru: um…he has Sasuke's body...and is more powerful…um that's about it.

Kabuto: same….pig headed jerk…while being sexy at it.

Akatsuki: most of the members are the same…

Myoko: a made up character who is a ninja under the Akatsuki spies. Though she is not an official member of the clan she gives them information out of "promised loyalty" to their leader.

Alex: she is a very powerful ninja from the sand village and has "secret" ties to Gaara. She supposedly has a secret jutsu and far surpasses that of Kakashi or Itachi in power but when it comes to common matters like what's for dinner…she lacks serious knowledge. Her partner is an unknown character who will be introduced later in the story.

Private the penguin: I lied this is Alex the ninjas partner….she is not a ninja but somewhat of a crazy girl who find pleasure in simple things. The only thing known about her character is she is super skilled with a sword and believes she is the descendant of Soji Okita from the shinsengumi and thus where a shinsengumi uniform.

Rock Lee: he is jounin now but he still has trouble because of old injuries. He is now a teacher working under Gai sensei and Iruka.

Well the about sums it up and I hope you understand everything. And well now you more prepared for next chapter. Im still working on my last fic so I might be a little late on the next chapter but here is the preview…

the climatic battle is about to begin. Rusty gears creak back into motion as time flows faster, for the battle has arrived and the truth is about to be realized…will the two brave hearts succeed in their goal or will evil and death prevails. Everyone holds their breath and bites their lips as the lights dim and the show begins. 


	2. determination

Chapter two:

Sasuke only gave his smile down upon the two. Or should we say Orochimaru for that's who it really was. Sakuras fists became so tight she was sure her knuckles had turned white. Naruto on the other hand was already powered up to his two tailed Kyuubi form. Sakura made a point to jump back to the side of Anko who was bleeding so badly she had passed out. Sakura quickly healed her wound then turned back to stare at Naruto and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rose his hand as a huge serpent appeared in the flames. It opened its mouth baring its large fangs towards the two tailed fox before him. Sakura stood up and walked by his side slipping something into his hand before jumping off to a hiding place. Her time would come all too soon. It seemed as if the air was so polluted and smothered in black that it would be all too easy to hide. Unfortunately Kabuto cut her off in her path. He immediately thrust a kunai in her direction. Sakura who had been caught off guard immediately bent down and grabbed the kunai without touching him. She knew his touch would paralyze her is she gave him the chance.

She immediately jumped back with a flip and thrust four kunai into the air in his direction. Three he caught without much effort and he took the other to his leg. Truth be told everyone was tired from two days of fighting so it was no surprise Kabuto had lost his ability to catch all the kunai in his direction. Sakura too felt as if she could barely breathe as Kabuto took another wing at her. Sakura immediately turned around and jumped off deciding it would probably be easier to play cat and mouse then take a direct hit.

Naruto turned too look at Sakura with a shocked glance and glared at Kabuto who had no objections to Sakuras term. The expression made sure of that, because it was totally obvious Kabuto loved playing the bad guy. At that instant the flames of Naruto's chakra ran high and strong. His chakra blew away the fire and ash from the area and Sakura had to duck behind a slap of cement to avoid the gust. Orochimaru and his serpent didn't move at all to this threat. Naruto also made no hesitations to summon his toad. (AN: excuse me for not saying there names…im afraid that I suck at names all together….I mean no matter how much I like the anime or manga I cant remember for crap!)

Kakashi found himself in a heap of trouble. Surrounded by sound ninja that would normally be easy to beat he found himself out of breathe. He had obviously succeeded in keeping them of Naruto's tail but now he had to deal with them. Turning he began to the fight with a man in the back who took the hit. Kakashi knew if he had only saved his chakra while they had waited theirs they might have a chance. And where was Tsunade-hime. She was supposed to help him at this moment but he had no doubts she was fine. He then took matters into his own hands and held his palms close. He then smirked unnoticeably.

"Alright come and get it…." Kakashi sighed as the ninja all rushed towards him in a flash.

Sakura skipped out of the way of yet another ruthless attack by Kabuto. Her arm was now badly injured and almost broken do to this damn fight. She then stood up and formed hands signs so quickly Kabuto almost didn't catch even half of them. Focusing her chakra she began her jutsu but it was intercepted. Kabuto rushed in before she could complete it and Sakura was forced into the air by a powerful punch to the arm. She screamed in agony as the pain seared up her arm. She twitched, but luckily he had not used his jutsu on her. On the other hand that meant she was now his play thing. She scooted back against a long glaring at him.

"Why?" she gasped over the flames.

"Hm? Your so out of breathe I can't hear you speak…Sakura" Kabuto said also breathless. She was putting up a good fight.

"Why attack the Konoha…what the hell is the purpose in that…you have your village!!!" She screamed to him tears flooding down her cheeks from the pain and sadness now gripping hold of her.

"Hm your crying…your still weak and pathetic…ill admits you're stronger …but not strong enough." He sneered pushing up his glasses further up his nose.

"Hm don't you dare fuck with me Kabuto…im not as weak as you think? You and your stupid cards should go to hell."

"Look around" he chuckled. "We are in hell Sakura…come on be happy…im the one who will set you free of this prison."

"As if I would ever let you do that!" Sakura smirked her face growing fercesom.

"What's this…?"

Sakura bite her lip and took her thumb to the hot red liquid. She then drew on the ground and pressed her hand against it and summoned a small cloud of smoke. She then threw kunai at Kabuto straight through it. The smoke clouded around the now blind ninja. Kabuto eyes began to blur and darken. The ash had already disrupted his senses but this puny girl's gas was enough to blind him almost completely. Sakura smirked and threw the fog created one clone. The clone then threw two kunai at him as Kabuto rushed in the direction Sakura went for behind. The clouded battled was misted and none of the either ninja knew exactly what was happening.

Suddenly Sasuke or Orochimaru was thrown back into a cement slap. Naruto let the chakra run up his body extending his limps with its transparent power. Orochimaru stood up and grinned whipping the blood from his own lip. He had been fighting in the fire for two days as well but it seemed as if he was completely unaffected. Naruto growled angrily as her moved recklessly to three tails. Naruto knew it was two far in advance and that he should stay at two or one but he was so strong he just had to do it. For his sake he hoped he could pin down this guy. And he knew for sure it was going to take a hell of a lot more effort then what both where putting up right now.

Hinata sat helping the last move to the new recuperation spot. Ino was so badly injured by one of the ninjas poison blades that she had been rendered almost dead. Hinata was grateful she had found her but at the cost of her also being stabbed by the mysterious ninja. She looked at the recovering nurse and smiled.

"Are you alright missing?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Oh me yes quite fine…thank you.." the shy nurse nodded back.

"My apologize but if your alright would you be willing to help me with the medical equipment. There are some things I don't know how to use and thus I can't help out with the patients either." Hinata asked poking her fingers.

"Oh yes…I should be getting back to work anyway." She said rising to her feet.

"Thank you very much." Hinata nodded and began to follow.

So far the injured that had come in where Shikamaru, Ino, Ten-Ten, and the only death so far of someone she knew was Shino. Hinata sighed as she longed to go help the others in battle but her injuries where to close to heart literally.

"ohh my miss!!! Turn around!" the nurse called frantically.

Her thoughts where rudely interrupted by a strong gaze on her back. Hinata withdrew a kunai and turned quickly on her heel. Standing before her was three shadowy men. Dressed in cloaks Hinata knew exactly who they where and knew she would not be able to take them on in her state.

"What do you want with us!?" Hinata barked at them her voice rising to a tone no one had heard before.

"Where is your leader?!" one of them called pulling his hat over his face further.

"Do you think I would carelessly reveal the information to you?" Hinata yelled hoping her bluffs would be enough because at the moment they where all she had.

Suddenly a hand thrust in front of Hinata. Hinata stood up in shock and stepped back putting her kunai to her side.

"TSUNADE-HIME….BUT…" Hinata cried.

"its alright…they are here for…a deal…return to the new camp Hinata and rest…you deserve it."

Hinata obeyed but with hesitation. She frequently stopped to look back. Their Hokage was aligned with them? But why…they where against the Konoha just like Orochimaru was. She sighed and turned back to her path rushing to the new safe camp.

Tsunade turned to the matter at hand and bowed somewhat to the dark figures. She then started towards the flaming village. She stopped half way on the track looking up at the rising cloud of smoke and ash. She then turned towards a faint visible spot in the middle where she saw Orochimaru's snake and Naruto's toad. She turned to them with a large sigh.

"You coming?"

Naruto thrust his raesengan into Orochimaru's side just as Orochimaru stabbed his sword into Naruto's left side. Both fell backwards and glared breathing heavily. Naruto's wound healed almost immediately but Orochimaru found it hard to stand up. Naruto was proving him self but the poison he had planted was also taking affect on Naruto. Naruto's left side was now purple and swelling. Naruto clutched his side with groans of pain. The area growing red and puffy like a large snake bite. He turned to look at his toad which also fought the serpent with that same vigor as he against Orochimaru.

Naruto had to admit it was pretty hard to attack him with Sasuke's face right there. Orochimaru could transform into his original look but that would be naive to think he actually would. Everyone knew he would use the Uchiha's body to its fullest to throw off its enemies.

Orochimaru got up and threw himself at Naruto creating a wave of very swift and powerful sword swings. Each close to hitting Naruto who wished he could just break the blade in two. But then the poison inside the blade would spill out and then Orochimaru could use Sasuke's Chidori and that would be bad.

Naruto then saw and opening as he flew straight through the swings and then over them. He jumped on the blade and gave Orochimaru and surprise right hook to the jaw. He then proceeded to kick him in the side all they was to the nearest standing house which quickly fell. The blonde ninja crouched to his knees growling as the poison began to spill out of a wound he had now taken to the same spot of the previous one. It hurt but it would heal. He hoped Sakura would show up soon or else he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Sakura found herself gazing up at Kabuto. His smiled was so wide Sakuras found herself scared to death by it. Luckily during the battle she had smashed those stupid eye glasses of his. He then reached down and gripped her neck tightly. Sakura's body had been thrust so hard against the wood that she had been rendered powerless for at least a few minutes giving him time to grab her. She grabbed and clawed at his arm the breathe escaping her in short quick breaths.

"I would kill you with perilization but then it would not be worth it now would it. To see this look on your face is quite the sight if I may say so myself. You've grown quite lovely Sakura…" He mused pushing is broken spectacles up his nose.

"Don't flatter me Kabuto!" she choked out.

Kabuto growled and held her up higher clutching his fist tighter around her tiny neck. Anymore pressure and it would snap. She the found away. If only she could. She slammed her hand into his arm using her precise chakra control to shatter it instantly right before impact and directly after swing herself up and over his now broken arm. She then jumped behind him rubbing her now red neck.

Kabuto growled and rushed towards her and thrust out a kunai. Sakuras head with light and fussy and she had fallen to her knees on the ground. Her brain had lost too much oxygen. Kabuto took this advantage and ran for her ready to kill instantly but Tsunade jumped in and punched him into the next house. She then turned around an shook Sakura. Sakura woke fully and hugged her teacher. Her teacher pulled away quickly after a pat or two to keep her student firm.

"Sakura you go…Naruto is already up to four tails…I don't think he can manage more then six….you have to hurry and go to him now!"

"Understood…Tsunade-hime what about Kabuto?"

Tsunade stood up and whipped off her cloak. She then pointed towards the shadowy figure standing behind her. Sakura gave a frightened look then nodded with bravery. Tsunade turned towards where Kabuto was now standing up and grinned. Turning back she winked.

"You have other things more important to tend too…besides this battle is mine!"

Sakura nodded and got up running off with the cloaked figure. She stopped mid way and nodded towards her teacher with the first smile in a while.

"Tsunade-sensei…thanks you…" and with that she and the cloaked figure ran head first into the deeper pit of hell.

Kakashi sat against the wall. Blood poured from wounds all over as he coughed it up slowly. His lungs where full of it and without treatment he would surely die soon. The rock shifted as Neji jumped by him falling to his knees immediately with his broken leg. Her then smirked at Kakashi who only nodded back. Both sat in silence. There was no way out. Neji then rested against the same block as Kakashi and looked up at the polluted air. Kakashi did the same. Both sat in the silence waiting for their rescue. It seemed hours passed by as Kakashi began to slip in an out of consciousness. Neji found he too very tired. Rock Lee and Gai sensei found the two after a long while and they two where injured so it would be hard to get them fully out of the village.

"KAKASHI, NEJI!!!" Lee shouted running to his friend's sides.

"Kakashi is that you?" Gai said bending down towards the somewhat awake man.

"Yah…its me" Kakashi replied gloomily.

"Lee we need to get out of here…Kakashi is going to die without treatment." Neji urged.

"Hm right…you can count on us!" Gai said and they quickly set to work to get them out of the ever growing hell.

Sakura zoomed through the deprise. Some how her Chakra had fully restored it self. Or maybe it was just the fact she had so much confidence all of the sudden. What ever it was she found herself dashing through. Suddenly a hand pulled her back. Sakura growled at Itachi who let go of her swiftly and glared back.

"Wait!" He said lowly.

"What…we don't have time!" Sakura growled.

Itachi stared at her silently for a long moment then held out his hand a ball of red energy floated in his palm. A red fire surrounded his hand as Sakura gazed at it surprised.

"The bargon included my chakra…you must get used to it channeling through you first…"

Sakura gave him an odd look then nodded and offered her hand to him. Her raised a brow and walked up to her touching her left shoulder roughly. The small amount of chakra rushed into her and she found herself on the ground from the impact. She rubbed her head and looked back up at the figure who stared angrily towards the opposite direction. He had never approved of this plan from the start but his master had told him to oblige.

Sakura got up surprised the chakra hadn't hurt more. She turned to begin in a jump but found herself on her knees again. The chakra pulsed through her veins with intense power. Each heart beat was magnified to a hundred times and her body burned with a cold fire. Her body was co cold but then it quickly burnt up. Her body wasn't receiving it the well as to be expected. She clutched her chest and got to her feet. Itachi looked at her ready to follow. When Sakura grew used to the pain she raced off towards the head of the serpent Itachi close behind.

Gai and Lee set down Kakashi and Neji on the cliff. They where standing atop to the 3rd Hokage's head as Kakashi took deep breathes off the fresh air. Lee quickly set to work bandaging them up the best he could. Hinata suddenly appeared to help with a simple medical jutsu. She smiled happily at the sight of her alive cousin. All then turned too look at the sight ahead. A huge wave of wind hit them as they squinted to glimpse Sasuke on top a serpent and Naruto on top his toad his chakra imitating the huge Kyuubi that still lived within him. All gasped in aw at the sight before their eyes.

The fire rose higher and all covered their eyes to block from the ash smothering their beaten and bruised cheeks. Suddenly an explosion was heard as fire rose higher and higher. Hinata cried out something that was mistaken for a scream. Everyone sat up and watched as the snake coiled and writhed around the toad who strangled it in return with its tongue. The violence of the match seemed so much. The Kyuubi like chakra was hard to miss as it flung at Sasuke who blocked it with two Chidori's one channeled through his now broken blade and the other from his free arm. Naruto's chakra surpassed it and flew passed them hitting Sasuke dead on creating another huge explosion followed by at least four others.

The serpent suddenly rose above then toad that also stood up. The serpent rose higher above the toad and went to strike. Hinata then pointed to the roof top near by as Sakura quickly touched it and kicked off with so much force it broke the remaining roof. Naruto and Orochimaru stopped to look as Sakura smashed her fist in the serpent's neck breaking in on impact. The snake fell back writhing in pain. Sakura spat out the blood from her lip and shook her fist.

Neji suddenly glared and pointed towards the shadowed Itachi waiting behind a building. Neji didn't know of the plan so it was hard to know why he was there. But the fire soon blazed high and made him think he was imagining things. Sakura backed up and suddenly felt someone there. She whipped around to find Orochimaru and growled angrily. She then punched her with a hook to the right jaw which didn't break but was certainly going to hurt for a long time. Sakura rubbed her face as blood came dripping from the side of her mouth.

Naruto rushed in the kyuubi's chakra burning into Sasuke's flesh. Sakura smiled.

"NARUTO!" she grinned.

"Hurry up…I can only hold him for so long." Naruto growled

"Uh….right!"

Sakura ran over as Naruto quickly punched Orochimaru in the stomach to keep him immobilized for at least four seconds. Sakura whipped out a needle full of red liquid that she proceeded to breaking open over a kunai. The red liquid dripped of the blade and Sakura rushed passed Naruto quickly stabbing it into Sasuke's side. Orochimaru hissed loudly and squirmed. Suddenly a grin crossed his face.

"you think you can beat me….with sleeping poison….there is no way to save Sasuke now…your efforts will be in vain!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed as she punched him in the face quickly knocking him unconscious from generating enough chakra to break his jaw. Luckily she was so emotionally upset she had missed the spot to shatter it and so his jaw would just be dislocated. Naruto stood by and looked at Sakura just as emotionally upset. Sakura turned to Naruto quickly shouting.

"NARUTO DRAW THE CIRCLE I TOLD YOU TO!"

"Right…" Naruto responded angrily.

"Hurry Naruto he will wake up any minute and then it will be too much for me…." Sakura sighed.

Tsunade showed up to find the unconscious Sasuke and ran up. Looking around she saw Naruto drawing the circles and shoved him aside to help him. They worked in haste and Orochimaru seemed to be coming to his senses again. Sakura screamed for them to hurry. Suddenly Sakura felt her side split open.

Her flesh was tearing into two and the muscle ripped and shredded to pieces. Intense waves of chakra and electricity shot through her body and she screamed in pain. Blood shot from her side and into the held paralyzed Orochimaru. Tsunade stopped and turned.

"SAKURA!!!!" she screamed.

"erh….eh..dont stop…keep drawing…hurry…" she groaned out.

Naruto rushed over and stood over Sakura. Orochimaru's eyes widened with satisfaction at her pain and blood. Her torn flesh excited him as he gave is famous ominous look of insanity. Tsunade continued with the circle then rushed over suddenly a gust of wind blew and Naruto and Tsunade where thrown back by Orochimaru who stood up and dusted himself off. Her smirked at Sakura who squirmed under the constant agony of the Chidori wave. Her eyes blood shot and tear running down them she clutched her bleeding side. Tsunade rushed in but was stopped by Itachi from the side.

Naruto how ever got passed him and when to kick him in the face. Orochimaru simply grabbed him foot and turned him around and punched him back. Sakura slowly got to her knees her breathing slowly fading. She couldn't keep her eyes open. It hurt too much. Blood slowly dripped from her mouth and side hitting the ground. She then looked up and Orochimaru still stood over her simply blocking Naruto's attacks. She glared at the face that would be Sasuke's right now. Suddenly a memory came to her.

"Hey Sakura come her a moment." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yes Sasuke-kun what is it?!" she eagerly replied.

"Kakashi told me to give you this…it's about our next assignment…the kid paid you to be his tutor personally id turn it down." Sasuke replied quickly setting to leave.

"Oh….uh…thank you so much Sasuke…." She stared after him. "Could it be that he is jealous…I swear he didn't seem like he liked this mission to much…." She smiled at the thought.

"Arigatou Sakura…" the whisper came. Sakura rushed after his figure. Her tiny feet couldn't carry her fast enough as she continued to run towards him the leaves falling.

"WAIT SASUKE-KUN WAIT….PLEASE DON'T GO…PLEASE…" She cried after him. She was catching up to him. She was so close. She grabbed his shoulder to thrust him around. Suddenly it was Orochimaru.

"Eh…..AHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed in anger. The agony, hatred, love, and sadness filled her heart o it fullest. The vision blurred in and out and Sakura let out all her chakra into a circle. Suddenly she felt a warm chakra.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan..I promise I will bring him back…we will do it together." Naruto smiled at her. She nodded and took his hand. Suddenly Sakura vision came back as she saw Orochimaru screaming in the jutsus power. Naruto held is hand to Sakuras back which let the chakra flow through her body. She then closed her eyes and nodded as she completed the first jutsu.

"SOUL RELEASE-JUTSU" she cried out and Orochimaru fell to the ground.

She raced over to him quickly forming hand signs and clapping against the other circle letting her steady flow of chakra flow to the jutsu circle below her. She turned to Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey let go of my back. I can take it…you need to prepare for when he comes out!"

"But Sakura"

"You have a score to settle don't you then get ready!"

"Right!"

Sakura charged her chakra head on into the ground precisely at a point where it kept Orochimaru at his feet. The bastard struggled to get to his feet. Pushing against the ground with all is might. Suddenly Sakura pushed him back to his back and looked into his face. It was Sasuke she saw there and suddenly the tears came again.

Kakashi smirked as the green light imitated from the smoke into the air. Everyone around him gasped and smiled at it. The power was incredible the better yet Orochimaru's chakra had just gone down. Everyone held their breath watching. Suddenly Naruto's chakra also powered up to eight tail Kyuubi form and grinned. Everyone watched holding their breath and biting their lips. Kakashi smirked.

"It would seem…both have passed their masters in skills…" Kakashi said softly coughing up yet another small amount of blood.

Sakura glared at the figure at her feet. Itachi right behind her and Naruto to her left they both looked at Orochimaru who sat there writhing. All glared angrily at him as the green chakra flowed towards the sky showing the bright jutsu circle far and wide. Naruto's Kyuubi fire blended with it to make it even larger as he sat on all fours growling. Sakura then pushed her headband on her forehead and glared.

"It would seem you thought of everything…don't think I will die that easily…..so you're here too Itachi…..heh" Orochimaru glared griddling his teeth in an eerie smile.

"So it would seem…" Itachi simple said before placing a hand onto Sakuras back and setting off the jutsu in a huge explosion.

Author note: alright how did you like that…im moving right onto the next chapter because guess what. Im in a good writing mood and well I can. Heheh…anyway as you can see the story is getting a bit awkward. Im trying to make it something like battle flashback battle flashback…but I suck at battles…if you cant tell. Well the battle moves into the night of the third day and the climax is almost here.

I just hope you like the next chapter..its going to be shorter because I put so much into this one but hey you'll have your ending to the battle…..but it is not the ending to the fanfic…I will at least hit 7 chapters…muwahhaha…still deciding weather to end this in tragedy or happily ever after…..I might do tragedy. Hahahha im evil


	3. ending and begining

**Chapter. Three: **

The green light shown into the medical camp outside the village. The flames of the Kyuubi also light up the sky in a dazzling display. Night was coming as Ino watched the scene with awe.

The rest the ninja who sat on top the cliff stared in wonder too as the flames scorched high and the kyuubi's tails swished back and forth. Mini explosions rang out and the battle took its turned for the worst. Everyone could barely stand the agonizing pain of waiting. Holding their breath and on the edge of their seats no one could wait.

In the mitts of the smoke the Kyuubi sunk its fiery fang deep into a small slinky soul of Orochimaru. Burning it in a final echoing yell. Naruto continued to try and fight his Kyuubi as it proceeded to complete destroy the being once known as Orochimaru. Meanwhile a few yards away was Sakura leaning over Sasuke's body. Her body shacking from the impact of chakra.

Itachi took his hand off and Sakura shook her head hastily.

"No…it's not done yet…we have one more jutsu…this is where I need most of it so keep going…I can handle it don't worry…" Sakura screamed at him.

"feh…like I care about this whole matter anyway." Itachi growled before placing his hand on her back again.

Sakura then began to shove her hands onto Sasuke's bare chest and channel it. Her eyes closed as her mind envision Itachi's red chakra flowing around her green chakra. She pinched her ye brows together in though. Thinking so hard and concentrating was the key to it. She had to find it. Sasuke soul as somewhere in the darkness. Sakuras searched and searched. It had to be in there. It had to be!

But what if it wasn't?

Sakura was troubled by this thought and found herself once again at a dead end. She glared as Itachi gave her a look. She shouted "again" and once again dove her mind into her work. The jutsu needed to be precise and perfect. It would not work otherwise. She had to think how she had done this before and smiled.

"I can do it….I have to" she thought confidently.

Sakura searched in the dark void for what seemed hours. Her energy dripping out each minute and the cut to her side didn't help. The Konoha was in ruin now. Nothing lay standing to its original glory. Old records and family heirlooms lost to the fire of destruction. Countless live lost in the ruthless blood shed. The innocence…where was it…why had this happened.

Why had all this happened to the once beautiful place? All their memories fading in the ash. The academy was demolished in a second and the beautiful training grounds lost to the explosions. The pier and the old Uchiha side village destroyed. The hokage's office and the hospital where Sakura had spent the majority of the last four years imprisoned to her work. And this was all for one man.

No it was for Konoha. For Naruto, Tsunade, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke…but most importantly the people who had spent their entire lives her and had died trying to defend this village. Sakuras mind concentrated.

Everyone was counting on her. It was her moment. There…their is was...he was there. Sakura then pushed herself forward farther.

"Sakura you want to become strong is that it." Tsunade's voice echoed into the dark.

"Yes…I want to be able to help my friends in battle…and be of use." She said back into the darkness.

"There is nothing to fret Sakura…. You will have you moment in life when its you chance to make a huge difference….the only thing I can teach you is what to do when you get there." Tsunade grinned.

Sakura gazed at her teacher and smiled.

The group sat on top the cliff watching silently. They looked at the village and looked around it depressed. A slight gust of fresh air passed them and all them pulled there hair out of there face or looked up to the sky. Down below lay their memories and child hood….down below lay the life's they had known…but up above…was the future…they just hoped it was much longer then they where seeing now.

KA-BOOM!!!!

An explosion struck the village making the last of the building crumble. The flames rose to their highest. Ash and smoke filled the air and whirled like crazy. Sparks flew everywhere scorching everything into flames. The smoke was thick as oil in the ocean and the night covered the Konoha. The ground was rich with blood and deprise.

A pare of eyes opened. Above him he saw a girl. He stood over his knees her body shaking violently and her body spilling out blood. Blood form wounds on her body, her mouth and her eyes mixed with her flood of tears. He tattered and singed pink hair fell over a Konoha headband. She as in bad shape. She looked at him her eyes covered by her hair. He couldn't remember right now but where…had he seen her before?

"Sasuke….live….please…can you hear me? Live….hold on….stay with us Sasuke…sta…." The girl spoke eagerly.

Her words became silent just like the word around him. He looked all around his eyes following the flames and the girl above him whose lips moved but there was no sound.

"Who is she, why is she hear, where am I, why is there fire and ash….what the hell is going on….and…him! What is he doing here? Why?" Sasuke thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness just in time to see Tsunade-hime run up to Sakura as she fell on top of him and to watch Itachi turn his back and leave. Sasuke fell into the pitch lack of his mind.

"Sakura…." He thought. "That's who she is….why is she wounded…WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sasuke blurted out the last part aloud as he zoomed up in his bed. He looked around and saw himself in a hospital room. Looking to his right he saw three figures standing in the room. One with bright blond hair grinned at him.

"So your finally awake….welcome back Sasuke!"

* * *

**Author Note: sorry guys but you see this right..yup its Sasuke…he is awake! Muwahahah no its not Orochimaru….grrr I wanted to go more in depth of how he died but I lost interest in typing that just know it was gruesome in my mind. Anyway if you listen to Greif and Sorrow from the Naruto song tracks you'll see it goes with this chapter. I don't know why but to me it did since I was typing while listening to it on repeat. Try it sometime. **

**Alas I have a neck cramp so I will write out this preview and turn in:**

**The Konoha has triumphed but the lives lost where many. The debt is severe and all able are working hard to repair and help the wounded. Even after the fire has been put out the anger and sadness grow. The dead still pile as some don't survive even after. Naruto greets Sasuke with a smile that hides his hate and sadness of the past weeks events. And will Sakura's name be added to the list of dead?**


	4. first awakenings

**Chapter Four: **

Sasuke growled angrily as he looked at the blonde. If this was a dream it was a damn bad one. Sasuke though had a feeling it wasn't a dream. Worse, it was real which meant Naruto had obviously succeeded in bring him back to the Konoha. Unfortunately for the Uchiha he was sorta wrong since they weren't in the Konoha. Naruto grinned widely as if to show off his justice. He stood up not bothering to hold onto the pair of crutches that where his.

"WELL LOOK WHOS AWAKE…HOW YA FEEL, SASUKE-_kun" _Naruto took the liberty of adding the suffix to rub it in.

Sasuke could only stare at him with a little bit of astonishment of how much he "hadn't" changed. Sasuke held his hands up and looked at them. They where bandaged and so was most the rest of his body. He looked around the room while everyone else followed his gaze in awkward silence. Finally Naruto sat back down with a light thud and gave him a scowl.

"Hey…Sasuke….it is you right?" Naruto gave a somewhat worried reply.

_Who else does he think I am…it not like im Orochimaru yet…I would be dead if that happ…?_

Sasuke's thoughts where unfortunately interrupted when he remembered the Orochimaru had bound him to the floor. Sasuke faintly remembered the agonizing pain as it seeped through his body in small pulses of burning chakra. Yet it was so cold and Sasuke felt his own soul ripping into a deeper part he would have never guessed existed inside of him. Suddenly it had been dark then suddenly that dream and now he was here. He gazed around and then quickly shot a glare towards Naruto who only returned the favor with as much anger in his face.

Shikamaru stood against the wall behind Naruto along with another surprise guest of Neji Hyuuga who seemed pissed at his own humiliation of sitting in a wheelchair. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at them for too long because he himself felt humiliated by the obvious fact Orochimaru had been totally destroyed. But how? Sasuke covered his face with one bandaged hand and continued to look down at his knees. Sasuke did the only thing he knew would get the boys out of his room. He turned over in his bed and pulled the covers to his neck coughing slightly.

Naruto gave a puzzled look before motioning to the other guys to leave. Shikamaru quickly went to Neji and helped him out of the room. Neji would be back on his feet in a matter of days but at the moment had to deal with Shikamaru's help. They slide out of the room and closed the door with a soft click. Naruto stayed behind looking at Sasuke's very battered and bandaged back. He then sighed letting him know he was still in the room which wasn't much news to Uchiha who knew full well that somehow Naruto would stay behind. It was obvious the boy wanted to talk to him and that was the least Sasuke wanted to do. If he had a choice he wanted to get up and walk right out the door and leave somewhere he could think things through a little better.

But there was one slight problem. He had no chakra flow in his leg and his legs seemed to fell awkwardly heavy. He then realized his legs where both casted. Sasuke glared out the window as he realized that even if he wanted and could get out of his bed before he could reach the door the Anbu black ops would be surrounding him in a second. He let out a slight grunt as Naruto moved in his seat.

"Look…I know your Sasuke…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"so…do you wanna know how I killed you precious power source?!" Naruto smirked out.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto had beaten him? He had never thought it that possible but when he thought about it there where a few possibilities of it happening. Sasuke sat up and gave him a cold stare. Naruto only grinned back his eyes gleaming with rightfully earned glory and … sadness.

Kakashi and Tsunade whispered in the corner of a hospital room. Tsunade had her face buried in her hands as she let her eyes wonder form the floor to the patient in the bed a few feet away. Kakashi offered what words of comfort he could but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Uh…this village is in chaos…though we succeeded in killing Orochimaru I still…feel like we lost. We are forced to leech off out neighbor villages while ours is slowly rebuilt. It will take years before Konoha even sees a few people home." Tsunade sighed out biting her lip.

"Yes…but every available worked is on the job. They even say that they will have the first set of houses rebuilt and the buildings that didn't get that damaged will be repaired full within the next month or two. Don't worry everyone is trying their hardest…and your doing great Tsunade-hime." Kakashi assured with a smile.

"well we can only hope no one else takes the chance to hurt us…I was sent work the sand village and mist village will be sending some helpers to reconstruct the some teen said he would get his grandfathers old helpers to help as well…something like a debt to Naruto." Tsunade said standing up and walking to the bed. She looked down as Kakashi looked up.

"So that kid finally grew up." He grinned.

"What kid…? The one who has a debt to Naruto?"

"Yes…we helped his grandfather and him in the land of waves. It was some time ago back with the original team seven. Sometimes I miss those days. I bet she does too." Kakashi said his face once more grim. Both stared at the body lying in the bed. It was the figure of a girl whose eyes to her legs where bandaged and her mouth was being covered by a small oxygen mask and tubes. Other wires and chakra machines where hooked to her body. Small patches of pink hair fell from the bandages and hung loosely at her shoulders. Tsunade touched the girls face and sighed.

"I have to go…tell me if she wakes up." Tsunade said walking out the door shoving the Hokage cap firmly on her head.

"I will" Kakashi said also slipping behind her to go check on Naruto.

Sasuke sat silent as he stared at Naruto with a cold stare. Naruto grinned and took his silence as a yes.

"Alright…well lets start with this…I will be leaving out a bit of info incase some of Orochimaru is still inside you. Hm so where should I start?"

Naruto thought to himself as he adjusted his headband on his head. Sasuke looked up at the door and simply leaned back against his pillows his eyes covered by his long bangs. Kakashi only a few seconds later opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke sitting up. Naruto turned and blinked at him. He grinned.

"Oh…hey Kakashi-sensei." He said bluntly.

"So he's awake….I should say it's about time…I was beginning to worry, a little longer and I think the nurses might have abandoned him as one of the dead." Kakashi joked to Naruto who grinned in reply.

"Yah…ill tell them later to change his food back to normal, how's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head with a dismal look and Naruto let out a small "oh" and set his head down. Sasuke was intrigued to find out why a medical ninja would be injured as much as the expression on their faces entitled her to be.

"Well let me continue then…So Sasuke's hope you know our warnings came true …Orochimaru took over your body. The sand village informed us." Naruto said seriously.

Kakashi took a seat in the corner somewhat wanting to hear Naruto's point of view of things and also to hear if Sasuke talked. For some reason he was hoping he would.

"But let me take it back a ways…ill start with me returning the Konoha after my own training segment with Jiriya."

And so Naruto began his long explanation of the story. Sasuke sat in silence and often made it clear that he was not paying attention to his bragging. Naruto continued through and stopped at a somewhat boring part on his first training mission with Kakashi, to leave for his shift outside the village. Neji and Some Anbu black's returned to take his place as Sasuke lay back down and looked at the ceiling.

"Humph" he simply smirked and laid down closing his eyes in sleep. This was going to be a while before he could run or process chakra correctly again so he took the opportunity to lay back a take it from there.

Sasuke slipped into the pitch dark of sleep going through dreams and memories as his training with Orochimaru progressed. In his memories they where so vivid. Suddenly his dreamed was somewhat interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun…" A voice called in his dreams. He looked around with a somewhat clam face and turned to find Sakura standing there. Her whole body was bruised or bleeding as she held out her hand and inside was a flower petal. Sasuke gave her an awkward look before somehow Sakuras image turned into a blazing fire and his mother stood in the flames holding out her hand. Sasuke glared as Itachi took his mother from the flames and then suddenly Sasuke found himself choking. He gasped for air as Itachi stood in front of him with now Sakuras body in his arms. He glared at Sasuke uttering Weak. Sasuke vision became blurred and his mind felt heavy. He gasped and choked for the air. Suddenly his need was supplied as he felt air enter his lungs. He sighed and looked around. He looked up at the ceiling and realized he had been dreaming.

He was sweating. His body covered in the effects of a high fever and his mind racing. He didn't know where he was and then he remembered. The hospital. He let out gasps of air as his eyes now turned to those of the one hovering over him. The blonde stood up and flicked her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder before stepping back.

"he should be fine now…keep a monitor on his temperature and use some of the small medicines to keep him stabilized and whatever you do, do not let him remove his mask until his heart and chakra levels are equal and normal." The lady soothed to a nurse who nodded her own body hot with sweat. She had probably freaked when he had started to choke. He looked at the woman again and went to sit up.

His efforts where halted however when the Hokage turned on her feet and pushed him down without much effort. She then turned to him.

"I was informed of your awakening, don't worry Sasuke…you will be better in about a week…but im also sorry to inform you we will not be allowing you to leave. Now go to sleep and cure that fever. We will chat in the morning." Tsunade muttered softly.

Sasuke could only nod as his body began to shake again. He didn't want to sleep anymore partly for fear of dieing. He looked around as the door to his room slammed open. A nurse looking frantic shouted.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but Sakuras woke up…she's coughing and spitting out blood…."

Sasuke gave a weird look to the nurse as he slowly fell into sleep again. His head feeling light he slipped without much effort or resistance.

**Author Note: well how did you like it? This chapter is just supposed to show you Sasuke, Sakura, and I was going to show that Neji where all highly injured but I decided Neji could be stuck in a wheel chair and that's bad enough. More characters will come in next chapter as Sasuke starts talking again. **

**Preview: Sasuke speaks, and Naruto grumbles. The Uchiha refuses to answer questions of anyone and looks to Naruto to finish his story on how exactly he killed Orochimaru. But there is something else on Naruto's mind now that Sasuke is awake. Sakura is too weak and the doctors say she might not last long if conditions don't change soon. Kakashi find himself on constant guard of Sakuras while Naruto has to watch Sasuke 24/7 also. Meanwhile word gets around the village of the Uchiha's awakening and everyone want sot visit. Unfortunately….**

**Ha-ha let you hanging….well see ya next time.**


	5. secrets

**Chapter Five: **

Ino jumped with glee. Of course has had cared when Sasuke had left but he never expected him to really return. She jumped through the door only to be pulled back in. Shikamaru gave her his normal bothersome look. She stared putting her hands on her hips. Shikamaru yawned and leaned against the doorway.

"so when did he come back?" Ino asked excitedly.

"he didn't come back Orochimaru took over his body." He said

"oh my so it was him who destroyed the village!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!!" Ino yelled.

This was preceded with a slap to her mouth. Shikamaru pulled her into an alley way.

"Sakura and Naruto used their Justus's combined to pull Orochimaru out and kill him then revive Sasuke. Sasuke I don't think even knows yet. Besides he is constantly under watch from the Anbu black ops and Naruto." Shikamaru said in a fuss.

"but you saw him Shikamaru….so why can we?" Ino pleaded.

"I know he's a dangerous person now but….still….he is Sasuke isn't he?" Ino pleaded again.

"yah…he's Sasuke. Though when I saw him he had just woke up and seemed confused out of hell…I think its best if we wait. Naruto and Kakashi will be explaining things to him for a while. Besides isn't there someone else you wanted to see in the hospital." Shikamaru quickly changed the subject to avoid more pleading because it was just troublesome.

"well no…rock lee is at another camp and so is Hinata, and Sai….so….no." Ino said thinking about it.

"this is troublesome….I meant Sakura…" He said.

"oh she woke up then?" Ino asked.

"she woke up last night I heard. We can visit her and I guess if you really want to we can try to get in to see Sasuke though im sure not even a jounin like myself can get in." He sighed in an irritated voice.

"REALLY?!" Ino squealed.

Tsunade swung open the door with a large smile. The door slammed against the wall as it slide a few inches back out. Tsunade then walked in nicely and nodded to the gril in the bed. Sakura sat up and smiled back to her sensei. The injured girl still had bandaged arms and her eye was also bandaged up. Scars lined her arm that had been unwrapped and a she wore a set of wires and tubes hooked onto her body that wound around her right wrist. Tsunade sat down in the chair and gave a slight wince to the wires in Sakuras arm. Having those things attached all the time didn't seem so fun.

"how are you this morning Sakura?" She soothed.

"im….just fine thank you…ill admit the poison wound in my side wont let me sleep though." Sakura mumbled as she laid back against the pile of pillows.

"don't worry…it will flush out in time…you just need to rest." Tsunade said still trying to hold a confident expression.

Truth be told Tsunade didn't know if the poison would flush out or if Sakura should rest do to the fact of last nights incident. Tsunade reflected back on the night before.

_Sakuras body wiggled in a seizure. Nurses struggled to remove the tube in her throat and her extra wires. Tsunade rushed in and held her down. She looked at the girls face as the bandages became undone from the struggle and her eyes where rolled back in her head. Blood also slipped silently out of her mouth and her body began to shake violently. Tsunade held her fingers up focusing her chakra and then held her palms over the body. Tsunade could only concentrate and pray and that's what she did. Sakura stopped in the next few seconds and Tsunade lifted herself from the girls bed. She then looked at her as Sakura breathed heavily. Tsunade smiled as the pink haired kounichi eyes opened slowly. She looked at her teacher with teary eyes then slightly touched her side. Tsunade pulled down the dressings immediately and looked at the wound which had started to bleed again. She sighed and rewrapped the dressings while talking to Sakura on how to she had to rest and stay calm. Not daring to walk or stray from the bed and if she needed anything would always ask for assistance. _

"_yes sensei…" was all Sakura could reply the whole night before she fell asleep again._

Tsunade was interrupted by Sakuras voice softly calling her name. She looked up.

"what is it Sakura?" she asked.

"did….did…." Sakura stopped to cough slightly before smiling back again. "did Sasuke wake up? Is he even alive?" she asked as if embarrassed or scared to know the answer.

Tsunade stood up and walked to her bed placing a hand on her head. She patted it and walked towards the door.

"you'll have to ask Naruto…he's the one watching over him right now." Tsunade said before walking out the door to leave her alone again.

It wasn't two seconds till Sakura heard another soft tap at her door.

"come in…" Sakura said.

Ino opened the door and then smiled jumping in. Sakura giggled slightly as her friend found a place to sit and Shikamaru entered after her. Sakura looked at both of them with a shocked expression then leaned back and looked at her friend.

"so the pig decided to visit me? How sweet." Sakura joked with her friend.

"Heh…yah." Ino giggled back.

"Thanks…so how are you...I saw you got injured in battle." Sakura asked.

"well once I woke up they told me that as long as I bandaged my wound frequently and applied basic ointments I should be fine. I didn't get as injured as you." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

"heh all I got was a sprained wrist and a bunch of cuts…nothing to serious." Shikamaru said.

"that's because you where to busy fighting the weak legion." Ino scolded.

"well they where easy enough and there where a lot of them…I think I did a good job before passing out." Shikamaru admitted before leaning against the wall.

"so Sakura is seems your the most injured…mined letting us in on what the huge green chakra wave was all about?" Shikamaru asked.

"yah Sakura you where the source to the light weren't you?" Ino reassured the question.

"Well yah I was…it was weird though I don't remember anything except right before I started the final jutsu...sorry guys but it's all just a green fuss in my mind." Sakuras said rubbing her head.

"What a drag and here I though I would et to know what actually happened." Shikamaru grinned.

Sakura went to speak but suddenly the door slammed open and Naruto burst into the room. He held a pot of flowers and Sakuras head drooped immediately. Shikamaru gaped at the wrecked door and the idiot in its frame. Ino just giggled widely.

"SAKURA-CHAN I HEARD YOU WOKE UP AND I RUSHED OVER!!!!" He shouted.

"Not so loud you dope….its a hospital and you just broke the door…" Sakura growled at him.

"You are okay…that's great then!!!" Naruto said setting down the flowers.

Sakura could only stare at them. She smiled and pointed to a shelf with a bunch of flowers on it for him to set it by. He grumbled at the site and went to set it down to a particular plant that had iris lilies on it. He looked at the tag and saw Neji's signature on it. He growled.

"ARE YOU AND NEJI A COUPLE NOW?!" Naruto yelled.

"NO those are from both Hinata and Neji….nothing more then a get well bunch of flowers...calm down Naruto." Sakura said throwing a pillow at him.

"Wow Sakura….well…I better be off…I have some other people to visit then have to head back to the Konoha to help them rebuild my shop. They are working so fast on everything." Ino said walking out the door.

"Me too…" Shikamaru said waddling behind her obviously bored.

Naruto watched as they left the room and then he turned to Sakura. She sat with her head drooped. Naruto ran over to her.

"Sakura are you okay?" He asked in panic.

"Oh yah fine…" She said clutching her head as her eye widened and receded again and again. She shook her head and leaned back. She looked at Naruto flashing a smile.

"So…is um…Sasuke?" She said.

"Yah…" Naruto said sitting down next to her one a stool.

"he is a bit confused though… he hasn't even spoke to anyone…he is eating though but I think after Kakashi and I explain things to him he will start talking again. That's what we hope." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"That's good…I wish I could see him." Sakura said…

"Me too, then the whole of team seven would be in the same room again. That would be nice but….wait why cant you?" Naruto asked.

"Well my body lost so much chakra that for the time being im paralyzed from the waist down. Plus im not aloud to move from this machine or they are scared I might die from blood loss. Truth is they are lying because this is a chakra monitor...the nurses are sad I tell yah. All I can say is that it seemed I won't be able to move freely for a while." Sakura said sinking lower in her bed.

"That sucks…." Naruto replied feeling hopeless and sorry for her.

"Don't worry Naruto…just tell Sasuke I said…." Sakura paused…

"Eh…." Naruto looked up to Sakura who was staring out her window.

"Just say nothing of me for the moment….I'll talk to him later." She said.

"That's…odd for you Sakura"

"I know but just do it…besides there are other matters we need to discuss." Sakura said turning back to him with a serious look on her face. She gave him a strong yet scared look and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Akatsuki" She mumbled.

Sasuke growled as he leaned further in his bed. A nurse took out the needle from his arm and gave him a stubborn look. She then got up and walked out. Naruto took her place entering the room to find Sasuke then glaring at the Anbu leader. Naruto watched as Sasuke let a smirk cross his face.

"Im not going to answer you questions…leave me alone!" He soother dangerously to the captain.

Naruto gaped at hearing his voice. It didn't sound to different from their last encounter but it did however sound slightly more deeper and a little more…creepy. Naruto turned to the captain who sighed and walked out of the room being followed by the three other ANBU's behind him. Naruto took a seat silently.

"Why wont you just answer them Sasuke?" Naruto said sorta not wanting Sasuke to talk directly at him. It was a little awkward but then again he did want Sasuke to talk to him.

"It is simple none of their business what went on the past five years…why are you here to question me too?" He growled glaring at Naruto.

Naruto only bit his lip and looked away leaning back in his chair.

"No…there's no point to me asking you questions…besides It doesn't matter to me." He said looking down. He couldn't help still feeling bad for what he had just heard.

_Sakura waved good bye to Naruto as he left the room exchanging a high five with him as they switched places. Naruto began at a skip towards Sasuke's room wanting to tell him more about the Konoha. Suddenly he stopped at the nurses words. Tsunade was sitting and chatting with her. He watched closely walking slowly to make himself not seem to noticeable. _

"_so…what where the results of Sakura's tests?" Tsunade said._

"_not good im afraid… her chakra is ten times lower then normal and her body looses more blood daily. If conditions don't change soon she might not survive the coming winter. Im sorry Tsunade but our hospital simply cant provide for her right now." The doctor said before standing up. _

_Naruto then took off for Sasuke's room._

He hated what he had heard. It made him mad that they had finally succeeded in getting team seven back into reach or even a glimpse of hope of Sasuke staying this time but…now Sakura might die. It wouldn't be the same if she did.

"Hm." Sasuke sounded changing his arm to rest on his chest.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the Uchiha who only stared angrily ahead.

"Aren't you going to finish…I want you to finish you story as soon as possible so I don't have to listen to you anymore." He growled.

"Eh..I might just sum it up….im not in the mood today." Naruto said his arms resting on his knees.

Sasuke raised a brow towards him and Naruto gave a depressed look towards the wall.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke smirked knowing it would hit a nerve in Naruto.

"Eh" Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about her again.

"Oh so that's it…guess she was too weak." Sasuke urged.

Suddenly fists clenched around Sasuke's hospital gown. They lifted him slightly from the bed as Naruto growled at him in the face. His eyes covered by his blonde hair. Sasuke stared at him smirking at hitting a nerve. Naruto wanted to punch him but he just clutched harder.

"SHE IS NOT WEAK…..she will live…even if her chakra is low…even…if she doesn't have enough blood….even …" Naruto said shakily. His hands lifted Sasuke further and Sasuke suddenly felt a strong pain in his side. He watched Naruto still through his pain and winced only slightly. Sasuke then watched as Naruto released him.

"so that's it….you don't want her to get better….do you?" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who only sat there his head buried in his hands.

Sasuke stared at him. There was defiantly something Naruto was hiding from him. Something he knew would have a definite impact on Sasuke if he found out. Something her knew risked the life of both himself and Sakura. Something he knew…he must figure out before it was too late. Sasuke leaned back and thought about it. There was defiantly something worth staying here for…a secret his own teammates that brought him back…where keeping from him.

**Author Note: Well hope you liked this chapter. As for Itachi, he will be back in later chapters. Well im typing a frenzy but lately im just tired a lot….oh well I hope you like this chapter…I expected it to be a lot more but I don't know…it turned out like this…oh well.**

**Next Chapter: Sakura regains a lot of her strength from a weird powder given to her by a mysterious ninja with cat ears. Naruto being happy with her rising health tells Sasuke the rest of the story and Sasuke is happy to know he won't have to listen to Naruto babble all day anymore. Unfortunately Sasuke also has other motives…to find the secret that everyone seems to know except him. Sai returns to the village with the Kazekage Gaara, Temari and Alex? Alex has taken Kankuro's place while he watches over the village. Who is she and why is her partner so out of date? In the next chapter enter Alex and private the penguin.**


End file.
